


Almost There

by Devilishly Thievish (Thieves_And_Devils863)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Thief, oozes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thieves_And_Devils863/pseuds/Devilishly%20Thievish
Summary: Getting to that all important point is ever so important.Possibly NSFW without any actual not NSFW content.





	Almost There

Luci huffed, blowing deep red hair away from her face while individual strands clung to her sweat glistening nose. Dim, shimmering lights cast her shadows long. The air was drenched with humidity and a low background noise of humming and groaning. Her lower lip trembled as she felt the tightness grow around her and she responded by thrusting herself forward. A wet slurp followed and Luci’s thighs shook and were drawn inwards before the thief exhaled heavily and retreated backwards.

She sighed, gritting her teeth and bucking forward once more. Again she felt the moist tightness squeeze down around her flesh, suckling hard and she arched her back and groaned loudly into the dank atmosphere as a flicker of dull light illuminated her poised figure. “Nngghhh…” she spluttered, her feet widening into a steadier stance as the sounds of flesh-slapping and squelching saturated around her.  
“Oh, c-come on…” She whimpered to herself as she felt her flesh squeezed and massaged with an undulating pressure that caused her breath to tumble from her lips with a damp moan. This time she had to reach it… One last thrust and she would be there.

The curvaceous figure pulled backwards and she felt the pressure around her diminish. Her senses recoiled, the light becoming harsher and redder while the fluttering background groans echoed around her ears with a ringing intensity. Again… Almost there!

Luci bit down on her lower lip, dragging the voluptuous muscle into her drenched maw as her thighs powered the final push and she hilted herself into the clinging tightness of the figure beneath her.

“Th-that’s it! Th-that… There… There we go!” Luci exclaimed triumphantly as her body tensed and her face curled into an expression of glee.

Another wet, squeezing squelch followed but Luci fought against it. Just a bit more. Just a tiny bit more.

Luci exhaled heavily. Her digits uncurled within the wet gloop of the quivering stunned ooze that she had pinned down and straddled. She was now shoulder deep in the creature, a grasping hand apparent through its transparently green constitution. Luci reached out, hand taking a grasp of her staff that had been consumed by an all too proud of itself slime and she wrenched it free from the clinging moistness of the monster to a cacophony of confused slurps and squelches. The ooze instinctively trembled, its shape struggling to adapt to the absence.

“Uhhh… yuck!” Luci exclaimed as parts of the ooze slid away and glooped in thick loops and strings of gunk around the wooden shaft. She looked down at the confounded creature and immediately swung her staff downwards, hitting the asuran-experiment with a knock-out blow. Sliding her fingers over her weapon to messily clean it she stood up and looked around. The dim light continued to flicker but now lashed into purples and blues and the groaning increased to an excited whirr as the multitude of machinery ratcheted into some new mode, some new programme or experiment to run.

“That’s the last time I try and take a shortcut through some asura lab…” The thief sighed to herself, flinging ooze-gunk from her hand before straightening her skirt and reaching down for her satchel. A moment later and she was slinking into the shadows, looking for a route out from the humid temple of technology that would avoid as many overly eager oozes as possible.


End file.
